A-Z Dragon Age
by Megan Hahn
Summary: An A-Z poem about the Dragon Age games.


**Alistair-** that one guy who stole my heart, in all my years of gaming, I have never loved a character's personality more and I have never been sadder to have finished a game because I didn't want to leave him, also, I just want to stay, the first time playing the trilogy I totally killed myself in my past life to let him live, but the second time around, I made him king as to save his life as well as Hawke's, but then I felt bad for Stroud...someone had to die, might as well be the new guy

 **Broodmother-** that...thing that someone should really buy a bra for, or like six of them, no one wants to see that, or at least not me, I'm sure there are people out there who really love that kind of things, but it is not for me

 **Cullen-** that one guy who went from someone who wanted to murder all the mages, to someone with ramen noodle hair who still wanted to murder all the mages, to a very sexy man who was forced to work with the mages, he went far in life

 **Ducan-** that one bearded guy who didn't make it thirty minutes into the game, could you imagine how different things would be if he had lived, he could've been the old guy who got really cranky when Alistair and Morrigan fought and I feel like my life is lacking that

 **Eluvian-** that one mirror that just fucks up shit, period, from Morrigans leaving to Merrill being stupid with blood magic to Kieran getting kidnapped into it

 **Fenris-** that one elf that I've killed every time I play the game...someone is going to kill me for that...I'm sorry, but I side with mages and he hates me for that and I don't really like him anyways, so...sorry...

 **Grey Wardens-** that one organization that went from saving Ferelden to...kinda just fucking everything up, I know it's not their faults, but I feel like Cousland should've been babysitting them, I also kind of just feel bad for them to be honest

 **Hawke-** that one character that I truly think represents me, I mean, if you know me you know how filled to the brim with sarcasm I am, and I just love that I can literally be sarcastic and joking in every situation

 **Iron Bull-** that one giant dude that I literally never took with me anywhere the first time around, but the second time around, took with me everywhere, I can't tell you what changed since I always liked him...and called him James

 **Josephine-** that one chick who basically kept Leliana and Cullen from killing everyone on the continent and for that we thank her

 **Krem-** that one guy who is Commander Shepard, therefore, I feel like he should be the one saving the world and take some of the weight off my shoulders...also, standing on chairs is fun

 **Leliana-** that one redhead who I didn't really like until the third game...admittedly, I didn't really know they were even the same character...partially because I rarely talked to her and never took her with me

 **Morrigan-** that one witch who is my bestie, I love her and hopefully she loves me, I gave her shiny silver things, she has too, I also let her fuck my boyfriend

 **Nathaniel-** that one guy who is a lot more rad than his daddy, I also want to add in here a part about Anders, I loved old Anders, partially because he was just so carefree and funny, I still think that's some of the best commentary in the game with him, not to mention that Greg Ellis voiced him back in those days, I get they wanted to make DA 2 more serious, but I think they got rid of a great character

 **Ostagar-** that one place which will always make me sad...I mean, what if I didn't have to do everything on my own, the time I'd have to do other things

 **Qunari-** those really big creatures that changed _a lot_ over the years, playing DA:O for the first time, getting Sten I was like 'wait, he's supposed to be one of them' and then I was really confused...I had no idea that he was one of them...

 **Rylen** -that guy who I don't really even remember, but there's a lot of fanart for him so...there's that, I hope that's good enough for r

 **Shale(you expected Solas,didn't you?)-** that one golem who I didn't even get the first time around because I didn't realise it was even a thing...oopsie, but actually, I really like her and though I got her late in the game, I used her always after that

 **Templar-** those guys who are dicks...that's all I have to say about that

 **Urthemiel-** that one Archdemon who is kinda just a huge jerk, like, couldn't you just sleep for another decade we already had so much shit on the agenda for that decade

 **Varric-** that one dwarf who is my Garrus, 'nough said, (ps, I didn't romance Garrus, so I meant best friend)

 **Wynne-** that awesome old lady who, along with Anders, made me miss a mage who could heal me, what happened there Bioware

 **Zevran-** that one assassin who...is a part of my group, let's be honest, all of the bottom ones are just cop outs

* * *

 **Hey, look at that, it wasn't like six pages long! I have been putting this off for so long but then I sit down and do it all in one night, go figure. I don't know if it's as good as usual, but oh well, at least it's up.**

 **Thanks for reading, I appreciate more than I can say. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, ideas, criticisms, or suggestions please feel free to comment or PM me. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
